Cosas que decir
by zehn
Summary: Rin Matsuoka suele ser terco, impulsivo y malgeniado, esos son sus más grandes defectos. Pero si hay algo que admira de sí mismo, es su valentía. Esta vez, sin embargo, está aterrorizado.


**Título: **Cosas que decir  
**Cantidad de palabras: **1.853  
**Notas: **_Este fic participa en el reto del fandom de Free! Iwatobi Swim Club: "Personaje Favorito" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms._

_**Disclaimer: **__Free! y sus personajes pertenecen a KyoAni, Hiroko Utsumi y Koji Oji._

* * *

Éste es un momento único. No por su particular gracia o rareza, no porque sea esas cosas que a veces hace alguno de sus amigos y que él puede recriminar como si fuese la peor ofensa del universo. Éste momento es único porque no se puede lanzar de cabeza en el reto, no puede controlarlo, ni ver una salida.

Rin Matsuoka suele ser terco, impulsivo y malgeniado, esos son sus más grandes defectos. Pero si hay algo que admira de sí mismo, es su valentía. Rin no suele tener miedo, porque puede encontrar una manera de salir de cualquier situación.

Esta vez, sin embargo, está aterrorizado. Está sentado en una silla dura con los puños cerrados fuertemente en la tela de su pantalón, los dientes apretados y los ojos fijos en la figura al frente suyo. Las lágrimas siguen amenazando con salir y él, terco como es, se niega a llorar _de nuevo. _

Al frente suyo, en una camilla blanca, dura y fría, yace su hermana menor. Cubierta hasta los hombros con una manta de color azul claro, una máscara de oxígeno cubriendo su rostro y su largo cabello rojo, extendido en la almohada, contrastando con lo pálido de la habitación.

Había sido la semana pasada cuando Rin había recibido una llamada de su madre, quien le había dicho entre lágrimas, que Gou había sufrido un desmayo mientras se preparaba para salir por la mañana. Rin no comprendió la gravedad de la situación hasta que su madre perdió la voz entre sollozos y escuchó la sirena de una ambulancia a través de la línea. También escuchó la voz de Rei y Nagisa, quienes acompañaban a la joven todas las mañanas a la escuela.

Su viaje de Australia a Japón había sucedido como en un borrón. Había llamado a su entrenador para comentarle la situación, luego, había comprado un boleto de avión y eventualmente, había arribado a Iwatobi. Rin tenía la intención de visitar a su familia para las fiestas navideñas y nunca se había imaginado volver y encontrar una tragedia. Había imaginado la sonrisa de su madre, el grito de emoción de Gou y hasta la risa de Rei y el abrazo de oso que le daría Nagisa. También había imaginado encontrarse a Haruka y Makoto allí, dado que ambos planeaban volver a su pueblo natal para las vacaciones.

Había imaginado cualquier cantidad de escenarios, menos éste.

El pitido de la máquina que registra los signos vitales de Gou lo mantiene en vela, la curva que sube y baja lo hace concentrarse más. Y se pregunta por qué ha sucedido eso, por qué a Gou; no quiere estar en su lugar, no porque no sea capaz de sacrificarse por ella, sino porque sabe que entonces Gou sufriría por su culpa _otra vez_ y no quiere eso.

Esa mañana, Nagisa ha venido a visitarla. Como él, Gou y Rei están en el mismo salón durante su tercer año, le cuenta los sucesos del día; empezando por el momento en que Nagisa ha olvidado su dinero en casa, hasta cuando uno de los de primer año del club de natación ha hecho un gesto peligrosamente similar a los de Haruka cuando está en el agua.

Rei ha venido con Nagisa y, aunque es vergonzoso para él, le cuenta que durante la clase de química, se ha quemado las cejas. No se nota mucho, dice él, pero agrega que había saltado por todo el salón y el olor chamuscado se había impregnado a él todo el día. Nagisa le había prometido que no iba a superar la expresión que tenía y había procedido a hacer una imitación de los gritos asustados de Rei y su expresión atemorizada.

Haruka y Makoto habían venido el día anterior, Makoto había traído con él un ramo de las flores favoritas de Gou; no era un racimo extravagante, pero estaba seguro que a la joven le iban a encantar. Haruka ha dejado un retrato que había dibujado varios años atrás, donde Rin y Gou posaban junto a la piscina de la escuela de ésta última.

Rin no ha visto el retrato hasta hace una hora, cuando acomodó la cabeza de su hermana sobre la almohada.

Varias amigas de Gou la han visitado también, trayéndole varios regalos, —por alguna razón, proliferan las ediciones mensuales de cierta revista que Gou adora—; la madre de Rin se ha ido a descansar después de mucha insistencia de parte de su primogénito, quien le ha recomendado a Sousuke que la acompañe un rato.

Rin está sólo en el cuarto, con el pitido de la máquina, la respiración amortiguada de Gou y el blanco de las paredes. Blanco, blanco, blanco en todas partes, el color debe resultar relajante y tranquilo, pero Rin lo odia. Odia los hospitales, es un sentimiento que ha aparecido la semana anterior y que se mantiene encendido como una llama, avivado por cada uno de los días que pasa su hermana sin despertarse.

Gou no se merece esto, piensa, y acerca su silla a la camilla. Toma una de las manos de Gou entre las de él y se queda allí un rato, pensando en qué decir. Una de las enfermeras le ha dicho que puede hablarle, que está segura que desde algún lugar, ella lo está escuchando, quizá por eso Nagisa y Rei hablan con ella como si fuese una conversación normal, Haruka la saluda y se despide de ella, Makoto le habla sobre un drama que a ambos les encanta y que ninguno se pierde, Sousuke le dice que está esperando y su madre le dice que van a ir a Australia durante el siguiente verano.

Él no ha dicho nada. Tiene muchas cosas que decir, pero ninguna puede salir y aunque Rin se esfuerza, no puede formar las palabras de lo que sea que quiere decir. ¿Por dónde debería empezar?

Quizá por disculparse por haber sido el peor hermano del mundo. O quizá por agradecerle por preocuparse y creer en él. O tal vez, por decirle que no se preocupara, que todo iba a salir bien.

Se levanta abruptamente cuando siente un movimiento en su mano, y al mirarla, tiene sus ojos medio abiertos, Rin no se atreve a parpadear, por miedo a que ese momento de lucidez de Gou sea breve y se escape con un soplo cuando cierre los ojos por un milisegundo. Detrás suyo, escucha una voz masculina, no sabe si es alguno de sus amigos o algún doctor; sospecha que es alguno de los primeros cuando oye un jadeo y unos pasos rápidos que se alejan, luego vuelven, acompañados por más.

Unas manos lo separan de su hermana menor, se da cuenta que es Makoto por la firmeza y calma del movimiento. Retrocede hasta que su espalda toca la pared más cercana y lo mira, a su lado están Haruka, Nagisa y el padre de Makoto, quien ha estado pendiente de los diagnósticos de Gou y ofrece explicaciones a Rin o a su madre cuando éstos lo necesitan. Haruka mira fijamente al mayor del grupo que ha entrado, el médico de cabecera de Gou, escucha con atención las palabras que intercambian; Nagisa parece inquieto, abre y cierra sus puños y trata de fijar su mirada en Gou. Makoto, por su parte, mantiene una mano cerrada alrededor de uno de los brazos de Rin, observa con calma cada movimiento de las enfermeras y doctores, a veces mira el monitor, que sigue emitiendo pitidos que indican que Gou está viva.

—Matsuoka-san —llama el doctor, Rin sacude la cabeza y lo mira.

—Está…

—De momento no presenta daños en su sistema nervioso. Tendremos que hacer más exámenes para confirmarlo —. Tan pronto termina de hablar, le hace una seña a dos de las enfermeras, quienes salen apresuradamente.

—Exámenes —repite Rin. Es el padre de Makoto quien se acerca al doctor, intercambian algunas palabras y luego el primero se dirige a Rin.

—Exámenes rutinarios —dice—, para asegurarse que todo ande bien.

—Eso lo entendí —contesta Rin, le suena un poco agresivo, por lo que mira al papá de su amigo con un gesto de disculpa.

—Ya lo sé —contesta éste—, puedes saludarla, si quieres, ¿estaría bien si me comunico con tu madre?

—Gracias —le dice Rin y el hombre desaparece por el umbral de la puerta, para llamar a la señora Matsuoka.

—Ten cuidado, acaba de despertar —es la recomendación del doctor.

Rin obedece, siente a Makoto, Haruka y Nagisa moverse detrás de él, hasta que el grupo se detiene a una distancia prudente de la camilla en la que descansa la ahora despierta Gou. Sus ojos, no tan vivaces como siempre, se mueven lentamente por toda la habitación, ha bebido un pequeño trago de agua, de manera que su boca no parece tan seca y ha podido decirles algunas cosas a los doctores, han sido monosílabos y frases cortas, Rin supone que a medida que se recupere hablará más, hasta volver a ser la animada y locuaz joven de antes de su accidente.

—Gou… —empieza, ella lo mira. Makoto se acerca un poco más por la derecha, quedando hombro a hombro con Rin; la repentina presencia no sobresalta a Gou, quien sigue con sus ojos fijos en Rin.

—Me alegra que estés bien —continúa Rin—, tómate tu tiempo —. Rin siente otra presencia a su izquierda, Nagisa.

—Gou… —. Se detiene cuando escucha a Makoto tomar aliento abruptamente, como si estuviese sorprendido, es entonces cuando se fija de verdad en Gou.

Su hermana sigue igual que siempre, quizá un poco más delgada y pálida. Todo es igual, excepto la forma en que mira a su hermano: usualmente, es una mirada de admiración y cariño; sin embargo, ahora es una mirada curiosa, con esa expresión que pone ella cuando está tratando de recordar un tema que había visto años atrás en la escuela.

—¿Qué pasa, Gou? —pregunta Rin, finalmente. Makoto a su lado, se tensa, incluso Nagisa parece intranquilo. Haruka permanece serio.

—Lo… siento —dice la chica, después de unos segundos, hace largas pausas entre las palabras, que suenan ásperas desde su garganta—, yo… no… sé quién… No sé quién eres.

Es sólo la presencia de Haruka, Makoto y Nagisa, flanqueándolo por todos los lados, lo que evita que Rin salga corriendo. Tiene muchas cosas que decir y ninguna logra salir, se sienta de nuevo en la silla y Gou lo mira con pesar; Makoto se mueve enseguida a su lado y Nagisa se queda cerca de Gou, Haruka se queda en medio de ambos, mirando a uno y a otro cada tanto.

Quizá una hora antes, Rin tuviese muchas cosas que decir, tenía palabras incluso hace unos segundos, pero han desaparecido. Gou está bien, pero no del todo y el temor aún no ha desaparecido, Rin teme que jamás se vaya y que, como lo ha hecho en este momento, le quite todas las palabras.

Makoto pone una mano en su hombro, Haruka se mueve al frente de él, de manera que Gou no lo vea y sin palabras, ni pensamientos, ni ánimos; Rin deja salir las lágrimas, no sabe qué va a hacer.

* * *

_Notas:_ \- Lo siento, Rin.

-Bueno, hay varias actividades en varios foros en las que quiero participar, lamentablemente, el tiempo no me lo permite y además, quier terminar otros proyectos que tengo. Es sólo eso.


End file.
